Seeing You In A New Light
by strong man
Summary: Angel Dust is been forever trying to get into Husk's pants, but tonight might be the night, but Travis called him for a booty call. PLEASE help Vivziepop make her dream a reality like me.


**This**_** is my first fanfic of the original UTube show, Hazbin Hotel**_

_**Pairing:**_ Angel Dust/Husk, Blitzo/Stolas** (Slash)**

**_Description:_ **_**I know what you're thinking, why, and I am doing this? I know I'm a furry based author, but I couldn't resist cause these characters are so flawlessly written. My #1 priority will always be male furries, I'll NEVER let that go. I randomly found out about the pilot from Saberspark's review, I passed it up, but went back and look at it, I was pleased with myself that I did that. This fabulous show was entirely created by an upcoming UTuber and rising star Vivienne Medrano more commonly known as Vivziepop. Both her pilots didn't get picked up by a network sadly. I don't know why cause she's such a skilled animator so as a person who's gained much popularity over the years, it'll be very disrespectful of me to not share my fanz with her.**_

_**Rated:**_ M

_**Date:**_ November 5

Years of being in the business, Charlie and her girlfriend had been very successful with the help of Angel Dust swooning after Husk. Many customers were getting drunk and stripping. "I'm living the dream" Angel puts his feet up on a chair "Thanks, Charlie" He winked at her. "Thank Husk, he's the real hero here," She said. "Hmmm, I think I will" Angel rubbed his chin into getting an idea," and I know just got to thank him" He saw Husk drinking alone at a table. "Excuse me, I've got" he bounced up his chest "to handle some unfinished business. "Angel, don't do anything stupid," Charlie said before her girlfriend claimed just to let him be. Angel got up and walked sexually to the demon.

"Ugh, another day in this fucking hotel, can't get any worse than this," He said before gulping another swallow. "Hey, sexy...can I join you? Angel asked and sat down anyway. "I stand corrected. Husk said in annoyance. "Don't worry" He scooted closer to the demon "I'll make all your troubles" He reached over and grabbed the bottle then chucked it away "disappear. "Jesus fucking god, will you just leave me the hell alone," He said. Now, he's got nothing to do, but leave until he was grabbed by the waist. Hey!" Husk said before being pulled into a hug. "Meet me in one of the private booths, and I'll show you a pleasant time," He whispered in his ear before rubbing the outline of his cock. Travis called on the hotel phone, and Charlie happily picked up. "Welcome to Hazin Hotel, where all your evil sins are forgiven," She said with a smile. "Yeah, I need to talk to Angel Dust right quick," Travis whispered to keep his wife from hearing cause she was sleeping peacefully.

"Oh," Charlie was pissed that the one customer she got was calling another hook-up and called her friend over who was drinking liquor at the bar, served by Husk, which came to a surprise to the porn star. "Working at the bar after all, huh" He stroked the demon cat's chin, causing him to purr until Vaggie got fed up and grabbed his hand then pulled him. "Ow, Ow, Ow" Hey, I was in the middle of getting my flirt on' Angel said, annoyingly crossing his arms after scuffing. "My apologies for dragging you away from your *Charlie clears her throat* magic", but some random guy named Travis wants to talk to you" She handed him the phone then gone to help Husk.

" What can I do ya for this time, Shnuckums"? He asked. "I need to spend the night with you," He said. "Honey, who's that? She asked. "Uh, just a friend, we're trying to catch up" He covered the phone and smiled. "Oh, good luck" She yawned and went back to sleep. "So can you do that for me and maybe, "he whispered into the phone, "have some more fun? He asked. "I'll see what I can do," He said. I'll be waiting Hot Stuff" He hung up. "Well, I'm just a lucky queer" Angel hung up the phone and decided to rent a room, but he was urged to take advantage of that situation. He saw Husk cleaning the bar and licked his lips. "Hey beautiful" He turned his chin over to his face. "How do you want this time, you bitch? What's your room number? He asked, sexually. Husk kept his suspensions on him, and he can be tricky to tame. Just then, Angel presented him with some cheap booze along with some high-quality matches. "Impossible, he found out my weakness, I must resist" Husk felt his body being pulled in, but he just came willingly and tried to grab it. "Uh uh, room number first," Angel said, pulling it away

"Fine, it's 518, now give me my damn stuff," Thank you for your corporation." Husk swiped it out of Angel's hand and started drinking, and the Porn Star headed to his room which was on one of the floors, so he went in the elevator, handled by Alastor. "So, what're we going? He asked. "I'm going to Husk's room to have some fun, unless" He groped the Radio Demon's bulge. "You wanna join me" He pushed him against the wall. Hot breath rushed to Alastor's neck. 'Hmmm, maybe later...if I'm available that is" He maid that clear or he just wanted to get the Porn Star off of his back for a while.

* * *

Travis was sitting in a chair, writing a note for his wife and knew ahead what he wanted to write then when he was done, he left the letter on his side of the bed. 'Now, to get me some more dick," He said after tiptoeing put of their bedroom and closed the door. Hours of sneaking passed by and he started his ear and went off, now regretting this decision one bit since the beginning.

* * *

In another part of town at the I.M.P headquarters, Blitzo had finally taken some responsibility for Stolas since he tricked him, which triggered his sexual obsession. "Okay, time to end this," He said, getting out of his car and drove recklessly to the house. Moxxie, his wife, was talking, "I think you should be nice to our boss," She said. Your kidding, right; he is always disrespectful to me all the time," He responded. "Come on, Sweetie, all you need to do is smile and see the bright side of him. Moxxie scoffed. "Dose he can have a bright side? He crossed his arms. "What about Loona? She suggested. "WHAT! she's never going to talk to a shap like me since she hates you," He said reasonably. 'That's true" She begins thinking. Loona didn't hate Moxxie per say, but he was officiated with her. "I got it "She whispered the plan into his ear even though they were all along, but Moxxie knows Blitzo entirely too well unlike his wife.

_**Speaking of Vivziepop, it'll be such an honor for her to see this fic and in return to mention me in a video. If she ever gets the chance to read this, this story is full of respect and heart. Maybe one day, we could team up as me as a publisher cause I'm excellent at spreading the word**_


End file.
